Kaichi
by Tamer
Summary: Sequel to Kaitaro. Kai has run into another problem...TyKa ReiMax


Disclaimer: The following story concept does not belong to me. The concept belongs to Little Leila, the most excellent fanfic write I have ever seen. None of the character's well most of the characters, aren't mine.  
  
This story is the sequel to the ubersuper fic Kaitaro. While I command you to read. unless your Leila. You wrote it.  
  
::Kitty Talk:: 'Kai's thoughts' Tyson's thoughts "Speech"  
  
-Kaichi-  
  
Kai Hiwatari grinned as Tyson passed his room singing 'what do we do with the drunken hamster'. They had been together since the 'hamster incident' 6 months back. Currently Kai was in his grandfathers room, trying to clean off the top of the dresser, which he neglected to clean.  
  
His fingers touched something glass and he tried reaching for it. Whatever it was rolled and he only had a seconds pause before it fell and broke on the top of the door, showering him with glass and liquid. Liquid. Oh crap! He grabbed what was left of the bottle, to see the tag. Written in Latin.  
  
'Tyson!' He called worriedly.  
  
Tyson came into the room to see his boyfriend covered in a light red liquid, holding a test tube. He ran over to him and only saw 'Feline' on the bottle before. "Not again!" Issued from both boys mouths. Kai stumbled and fell forward, caught by Tyson, who sat down, settling Kai in his lap. Tyson grabbed Kai's cell phone from his belt and dialed Kenny's number quickly.  
  
"Yes?" came his answer.  
  
"Kenny! We have a problem. Another test tube fell on Kai. The tube said Feline-"  
  
"-Cat! Not again! Watch him, I'll be right over!" click.  
  
Not 30 minutes later, Kenny was at their side. Well, ones side. Tyson had watched as Kai reverted into cat. Kai had predominantly light blue fur, with slate blue from between his eyes to the base of his neck, going around his ears slightly, which were a light slate blue. And darker blue stripes on his cheeks, the top most of each reaching to touch the corner of his eyes. Tyson held the unconscious cat.  
  
"I see I was right. I'll work on the antidote." Kenny said, looking at Kai.  
  
"I'll lock up and call the others." Tyson said, standing up.  
  
Kenny nodded, took the test tube and left. Tyson called Max and Ray and informed them of Kai's little incident.  
  
After hanging up a small noise alerted him to the waking of Kai. Kitty Kai was rising to his. Erm. Paws, and let out a loud ::Rrrown!!:: (FUR!)  
  
"Erm. Kai, You erm. Turned into a cat..." Tyson shifted under the steely crimson glare of Kitty Kai.  
  
::Mrrown Rrron Meow...:: (I hadn't noticed...)  
  
"Looks like the Kaitaro incident again. At least you cant be eaten by a cat!" Tyson said, grinning and shuffling. Cant say much about dogs though...  
  
::Meow...:: (Tyson...)  
  
"Well lets get going..." Tyson said, picking Kai up and, carefully holding him in his arms, also grabbing his scarf and Dranzer, headed towards home.  
  
Half way home he saw Kenny with his mom. A plan formed in Tyson's head, smiling, he walked up to Kenny's mom.  
  
"Hello. Umm, I need to ask a favor." Tyson asked.  
  
"Depends." The woman asked, eying the cat.  
  
"Well, I found this little guy around Kai's house, and well, he's a stray, And I couldn't possibly leave him. Well, My gramps will want to know where I got him. And If I say he's a stray, Gramps will probably freak out and tell me to dump him off, but I cant just ditch the poor kitty. Can I please just say he's your cat and your having an allergic reaction. A seasonal thing. You know. Please." Tyson begged.  
  
'Oh that's original Tyson...Real original. Its worse than your first lie...'  
  
"Well, I suppose it would fit to gets rodents out. I suppose...If your grandpa asks I'll say he's mine. He's such and adorable cat." Kenny's mom gave in.  
  
'Adorable...'  
  
"thank you!" Tyson said, bowing and heading off.  
  
He quietly opened the door to the Dojo. "Hey little dude! Wait! Whats that. Tyson you better not be playin' SPCA again!" the old Granger warned.  
  
"Relax gramps. Its Kenny's moms Cat. She's having a seasonal allergic reaction. I just need to keep him for a while." Tyson said.  
  
"couldn't anyone else take it."  
  
"No. Im the only one Kenny's mom trusts with him."  
  
'Who would trust you with an Animal's well being. Oh woops. That would be me...My bad...'  
  
"well what's the little dude's name?"  
  
Details AGAIN? Honestly man... "er, Kaichi."  
  
'That's worse than Kaitaro!'  
  
'You better not be playin me, dude...' he warned.  
  
'Gramps, you pretended to die six months ago, and your blaming /Me/ for playing you? You need to sort out your priorities.' Tyson said, brushing past his grandpa and up the stairs into his room. It was the same as always. He set the cat down on his bed and sighed.  
  
Kai meowed and Tyson flopped down beside him. "Kai, Why cant you ever turn into something large, like a dog, that can scare the crap out of anyone. Better yet. Stop turning into animals..."  
  
::MROWN! Mrow meow, mmow:: (TYSON! I cant Help it!)  
  
"I know, I know. You cant help it...Just, stop trying to clean. Its hazardous to your health..."  
  
'Not my fault...'  
  
"And I know its not your fault..." Tyson said sitting up.  
  
'Tyson, can you read minds...'  
  
"Anyways. Grandpa isn't too fussy on cats, but your safe, if you want to explore. He'll probably think its weird if you don't explore. Or at least sleep." Tyson said, getting up and grabbing his PJ's. between the shattering of the test tube and getting home, two or three hours had passed, and it was later afternoon before. Tyson changed, grabbed a notepad and a pencil and began to write.  
  
"Going shopping WITH you is fun. Going shopping FOR you is better" Tyson said, scribbling something down. "Anyways. I need to get you cat toys 'What...', a scratching post, Cat food, milk '...Not funny', and we'll wing it from there. Now, in this form, you can eat meat and not many vegetables." Tyson explained. He put the list on his desk and went to the door. "I'll be right back."  
  
Once Tyson left, Kai started to walk around on the bed, falling over a few times before getting used to the slender paws. It must be pretty amusing to see a cat fall over... Anyways, Kai managed to jump down the side of the bed, falling face first once he landed ::RRROWN MROW:: (NOT COOL!). Getting up he jumped back up, not falling but nearly. He jumped back down, not even losing his balance. Inwardly grinning, he pounced at an imaginary mouse. Giving a kitty snicker that sounded more like ::chu chu chu::  
  
Kai bound around the room a few times, snickering slightly, before jumping back on the bed, as the door opened. He managed to keep a straight Kitty face and look as though Tyson was late.  
  
Tyson held a small bowl in his hand. He sat down and offered the bowl of milk to the kitty. 'You gotta be kidding me.' When he tried drinking the milk, which took a while, because he realized he had to lick the stuff, he noted there was a definite presence of strawberry. Kai meowed in approval. Once he was done, Tyson brought the dish back to the kitchen and came back. He climbed into bed. Kai just trotted over and laid down on his chest. Tyson chuckled, and Kai was sure he would have been blushing.  
  
So it was kinda short, but I cannot do huge ass chapters like Leila. 


End file.
